Rising
by Erun1
Summary: HEY! Last story of the Broken series. Warning; sadness, yaoi. Just read to find out what happens ; and better summary inside. I think.
1. Chapter 1

Rising

A/N: LAST STORY! RAAHHHH! Ok heres a good summary:

(must read other two stories, Broken and Empty)

Madara now began a business. It lends out "pets" to be used. Instead of breaking them, Madara found a new method of brainwashing. Itachi and Konan are the only ones able to resist it. And Pein has finally given up. Itachi refuses to be beaten however, when the chance arises, will he finally successfully escape and leave Pein behind or be stuck there forever. As he is about to make his choice, an astonishing new event occurs, revealing everything and putting the pieces of this million piece puzzle into the right place.

Pairings: MadaPein (forced), ItaKona/KonaIta (friendship), PeinKona/KonaPein (crush), ItaPein/PeinIta (love), KisaIta (forced), SasuIta (forced)

Warning: Hard core yaoi, rape, character deaths, sadness

"Cut my life into pieces. This is my last resort.

Suffocation.

No breathing.

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding."

Itachi sat, curled into a ball, in his glass confinements. He had earned enough 'points', as Madara would call it, to have an MP3 player with 10 songs that he picked. Now he lay, not exactly lay he couldn't fit inside his cage if he lay down, listening to those songs over and over. Madara had given up on breaking them, he was now bored with that. He liked the idea of brainwashing.

Itachi sat up straighter and hit his head. He swore.

"Shit!"

Another voice rang out throughout the room.

"You're emotional today, Itachi-san." a monotone voice murmured.

"Pein." Itachi glared at him.

Pein had been successfully brainwashed. Or he was a great faker. Either way, he was now Madara's left hand man (not right, left) Because Pein was still a pet, he didn't have too much authority.

"Master requires an audience with you." Pein had absolutely no emotion.

His features were gorgeous and he seemed to glow. Itachi had noted this change in everyone but Konan, who was beautiful already, and himself. Deidara was now like a walking god, you couldn't look at him without inhaling in shock and tasting the sweet and subtle fragrance that followed him around constantly. Itachi thought it was permanent perfume.

Pein didn't smell, or taste, like sweetness or sugar. His scent was more gentle and not as intoxicating. The aroma that tailed him around the base was like hope. It reminded anyone who smelled it to never give up.

Madara frequently told Itachi of the benefits of being brainwashed. He could be free, finally. Not condemned to this cursed cage. Of course, there were a few restrictions. But he could do whatever he wished. Itachi wasn't an idiot, he knew that once he was brainwashed his will wasn't his own. If he himself wanted to escape but someone else didn't want him to, he couldn't. And when Itachi caught a glimpse of Deidara or Pein (he rarely saw them) they all dressed the same as when they were slaves. And obviously, their "Masters" told them to.

Itachi sighed unhappily.

"Itachi-san. Now. My master is not a patient man." Pein's ringed eyes caught Itachi's red ones and the raven saw a flicker of emotion.

He tried to make it out. Fear? Pity? Sorrow? Guilt? Whatever it was, it vanished in an instant.

"I'm coming." Itachi muttered and waited until the locks on the door clicked and he stood up, stretched, and walked out.

A/N: :3 u evil evil man, Madara-sama.

Pein: Hey! I thought i was sama!

Jashin: Bitches, it's me.

Deidara: How come I'm never in these, un?

Erun: because I forget :3

Deidara: :C hmph, un.

Hidan: FUCK YEAH! Pein, you fucking pussy! You smell like hope. Why need hope when you've got Jashin?

Pein: BECAUSE HE ISN'T A GOD!

Jashin: -_- ahem.

Pein: O-o

Erun: :O erm... Review!

Deidara: -_-" while i still have a/n time... Favorite

Madara: Follow... ME AND MY ORDERS!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: INSPIRATION IS MY NEW GOD!

Jashin: Excuse me? And just who is this god you call "Inspiration".

Erun: -_-" it was a joke.

Jashin: ?

Erun: ugh. Whatever.

Warning: Uchihacest, incest, toys, yaoi.

Pairings: MadaPein, SasuIta.

And you know my pairings go like: firstpersonistheseme .

Usually.

Chapter 2:

Itachi followed Pein down the long hallway and into Madara's office. It was a bit more civilized now, no torture devices hanging off the wall anymore. Madara had a closet installed into the room where, if he was ever gone (which he wasn't), Pein slept.

"Madara-sama..." Pein's monotone voice broke Madara's concentration.

"Ah. Pein-chan you may go lie down. I will be talking to Ita-chan for just a moment." he smiled enticingly, his fingers drumming on the table.

Pein disappeared into his "room" and closed the door. Madara focused his intense gaze on Itachi.

"Hello, Itachi-san." he smiled again.

"San? When did you become ever so polite." Itachi answered with fake interest.

"Oh, I'm not as cruel as I seem." Madara laughed a breathtaking laugh when Itachi raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Well, I bet you are wondering why you're here."

"Not really.." the younger Uchiha muttered, slight anger to his tone.

"Well, Kisame-san was killed in battle by Might Guy." Madara scowled at the smile that began to work its way to Itachi's handsome features. "As you know, he was officially the one who erm...took care of you."

Itachi glared at him. Kisame had completely ignored the raven for a number of reasons. The older, bluer man did think that he was attractive and he did want to have his way with him. But because Kisame still held respect for the man, he didn't dare come any closer then necessary. Not since the last time he tried.

"Continue..." Itachi said a bit warily.

"I was going to." Madara's glare got harder. "Sasuke-kun shall be taking over in Kisame's place."

Itachi visibly flinched. He swore, his emotions were becoming more and more exposed.

"Sasuke-kun? You may enter now."

Sasuke opened the door, smirking. He stalked towards the desk, not even sparing a glance at his 'niisan'. Sasuke nodded at Madara and sat down.

"Madara-sama. So my brother is ready?" he asked.

"No. He requires a lot of training, he's very resistant."

"It's fine. I like to train disobedient pets."

"Would you like to use our brainwashing system, although it doesn't work well on it."

Itachi clenched his teeth. He hated being referred to as 'it' or 'pet'.

"I love being able to use the old fashioned methods." Sasuke gave Itachi the first glance that he had seen.

Itachi shuddered as Sasuke turned away. That one glance seemed to say millions.

"Very well. You know where the dungeon is, you may use whatever you wish in there." Madara nodded the two brothers out of his office.

Sasuke headed down the hallway, Itachi keeping up with him. The younger stopped and glared at his brother.

"Walk behind me. Not next to or in front. Ever."

Itachi glared back and followed him to a metal door that obviously led into the dungeon that Madara had spoke of. He hesitated as Sasuke started down the stairs.

"Follow, now. Or I'll break your legs and drag you down." he threatened as he took the thin, pale wrist of his older brother.

Itachi rolled his eyes and followed.

"Better lose that attitude, niisan. You're in for hell today." Sasuke pulled him past a few empty cells and into a room with a bed and a door leading to the bathroom.

Itachi widened his eyes when Sasuke slammed him into a wall and placed a wet towel against his mouth and nose.

Chloroform.

Itachi held his breath and glared down at his otuoto. Said teenager slammed his elbow into the elder's stomach and caused him to inhale sharply then go limp.

When Itachi came to he was lying on a bed, face up. He couldn't move his arms or legs very far and heard metal jingle when he tried. He couldn't see but felt his eyelashes brush a silky blindfold every time he blinked. He then noticed something not so surprising but slightly sickening.

He was naked.

In the same room as his brother, whom had sworn vengeance upon his very soul. Itachi figured it was a good time to panic.

"So you're awake. Good." Sasuke murmured then laughed as Itachi jumped.

The latter could feel his little brother's breath tickle his hair and spread across his face. Then Sasuke leaned in and forced his tongue into Itachi's mouth. Itachi gagged and fought the urge to bite down hard as Sasuke's tongue explored his own. Sasuke pulled off and grinned at the sight of his older brother wiggling uncomfortably underneath him.

"Ready, niisan?" he asked, fiddling with his bangs.

"Fuck you, duckhair." the man replied.

"Hmm. You're beginning to sound like Hidan-kun." Sasuke pleasantly noted.

"Get off me." Itachi growled.

"Not likely."

Sasuke un-attached the chains that held Itachi in place then flipped him over.

"Niisan, you're so tight looking. You a virgin?"

"Who the hell cares?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Be nice and I'll prepare you." Sasuke grinned and pulled out a small bin of toys. (sex toys btw -_-" doi)

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked, listening to to sounds of Sasuke rummaging around for something.

"Don't ask questions." Sasuke grumbled.

He smiled viciously as he found a few useful tools. Itachi sucked in his breath as he felt something cold on his ass. Sasuke rubbed lube over him then smiled slightly.

"It'll be too hard to get into such a small space dry."

Itachi kept his mouth shut. As much as he wanted to murder something, he kept still. Until something huge and vibrating was pressed against his leg. It moved up and Itachi sucked in his breath again as it penetrated him. Sasuke moved it back and forth slowly then randomly slammed it in, coincidently finding Itachi's sweet spot. His older brother uncontrollably moaned and Sasuke laughed.

"Oh, you liked that didn't you, you filthy little whore." Sasuke grinned more as Itachi began panting.

"DAMN!" he thought. "It's vibrating-gah! Right-ehh..."

"Sssss-"

"Sss?"

"Ss-sstoopp! Stop! P-pull it ooouutt!" Itachi was panting hard.

Sasuke slipped something cold and rubbery over Itachi's cock, a ring. Itachi was in serious pain now, a huge dildo was shoved up his ass vibrating against a bundle of nerves that made him want to release. But instead, he was being denied the relief. Sasuke pulled out a smaller dildo, this one didn't vibrate. He shoved it into his brother quickly and hard, earning a quiet yelp of shock and pain. He sneered and got off Itachi.

"I'll let you sit for a little while. Oh wait, hold on."

Sasuke flipped Itachi over hard and a whimper sounded from the older Uchiha's lips as the toys were shoved further inside of him. Sasuke secured each limb to a seperate bed post then closed the door laughing.

"Sleep well, niisan."

A/N: OMG EEVVVIIIILLL!

Pein: Aren't you the one writing all this?

Madara: I do believe we recruited a very evil member.

Pein: Oh myself (god)...don't remind me.

Hidan: oh shut up ginger-ass. You're no fucking god, get over it.

Jashin: mmmhmm.

Naruto: WHERE THE HELL AM I IN THESE, DATTEBAYO!

Sasuke: you're in one of the newer stories Erun's working on. So shut up, dobe.

Naruto: teme.

Erun: both of you, shut it!

Sasuke: and geez, I'm a freaking creep!

Itachi: Hn. I'll say.

Madara: ugh. Incest. At least I rape someone of a different clan.

Erun: that's not what the internet says.

Madara: OOO THE INTERNET! I must go on! PEIN! GO ON ACHATSUKI AND TALK TO ME!

Pein: Ugh. Gotta go Erun. -exits A/N-

Sasuke: Please review.

Itachi: hn. Favorite.

Madara: FOLLOW. ME ON GROWL!

Pein: -pokes FREAKING HOT head in- growl?

Madara: It's like twitter but manlier.

Pein: -googles it- it doesn't exist, Madara-san.

Madara: o.o BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: uhm. More of the same. But rapey time now :3

Warning: Uchihacest, yaoi, rape, toys, yadda yadda. You can't be this far in without already knowing my warnings.

Chapter 3:

Itachi was woken up when a cold bucket of water was dumped on him.

"Wake up, moron." an icy voice colder then the water, commanded.

"H-hn." Itachi mumbled.

The things inside of him were still there, he could feel them whenever he moved. Sasuke flipped him over and pulled them out, Itachi wincing while he did so. Sasuke then proceeded to put something else in that Itachi didn't like at all. A small bead was forced up his entrance. Then another, about two times bigger, and another until there were, in total, 6 anal beads inside of him. They coiled and rested inside of him then were harshly pulled out, making Itachi hiss in pain.

"That reminds me, niisan." Sasuke summoned a small white snake, which began to slowly slither up Itachi's leg. It rested on his entrance before wiggling itself inside.

"Oh you sick, sick bitch. Poor snakey. I guess a whore like you will do anything to get laid, huh." Sasuke laughed cruelly as tears worked their way down Itachi's cheeks.

The snake inside of him wriggled around and once in a while flicked its tongue out and licked his inner walls. Itachi whimpered as the last of its tail pulled itself in.

"Oops, now it can't get out. Aww well. I could release the summoning jutsu but that isn't fun, especially when my little bitch is enjoying himself. Whoops, itself." Sasuke snickered.

Itachi heard a zipper slowly being pulled down and felt a hand rest itself upon his ass.

"Looks like I'll just have to fuck you with it inside. It might bite you though, if it gets scared. Don't worry, the poison wears off. It only paralyzes you. And before I forget." Sasuke forced Itachi's mouth open and stuck a blue pill in then closed his mouth and held his nose. "Swallow or suffocate."

After a minute of struggle, Itachi swallowed it and almost immediately felt it's effects.

"Do you want me to fuck your ass, niisan?"

"N-"

"N? Second time Itachi, pronounce your words correctly."

"NO!"

"No? But you seem to need release. And your friend down south doesn't agree."

Itachi wanted to scream. Sasuke was right, he was becoming hard and hot.

"Well, I'll give my pet a treat then."

Sasuke slammed into Itachi, moaning as Itachi screamed. His scream was muffled by a pillow as Sasuke began to move in and out.

"You're lucky I prepared you, whore."

Itachi's screams reached a new high when the snake bit him. Blood streamed out of his ass and he sobbed into his pillow.

"I forgot to mention." Sasuke panted. "That snake could die inside you..."

Itachi began to feel the effects of the poison and went limp.

"Not yet."

Sasuke pulled out an antidote and injected it into the elder. He pulled himself out then pumped himself a few times before release. Shoving himself into Itachi's open mouth, he came into his brother.

"Swallow it."

Itachi had difficulty swallow the bitter liquid and when he did he wanted to throw it back up. But Sasuke had a better idea. He slipped the ring off and began to rub his brothers member. Tremors rocked through Itachi's body and he came onto his own chest.

"Look at the mess you made, bitch. Clean it up. Now." Sasuke pushed Itachi to the bathroom.

Itachi got into the shower and tried to turn the water on. It didn't work.

"Oh no. Guess you need to clean it off some other way. Make a shadow clone." Sasuke snickered at Itachi's surprised face.

"I don't have enough chakra..." he muttered.

"Try."

Itachi formed the hand sign and a clone appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Now you can clean yourself off. Hurry up and start the show." Sasuke ordered.

"H-how?"

"Ugh." he rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Lick yourself if you have to."

Itachi flinched then nodded and tried to ignore the next 30 minutes.

When it was over, Sasuke stood.

"Sleep. We have a meeting with Madara-sama tomorrow."

Itachi fell asleep sobbing.

A/N: -shudders- ugh

Pein: I'm confused. You write these yet you're horrified by them.

Erun: it comes naturally. I can't help it.

Itachi: thanks, little brother. Enjoyed the snake up my ass.

Sasuke: -snickers- pffhhh. You know what Erun should call this chapter?

Itachi: hn.

Sasuke: SNAKES UP HIS ASS XD

Itachi: wow, snakes on a plane, snakes up his ass. Woooh.

Sasuke: HAHAHAHA!

Itachi: ugh. -/_\-" review.

Deidara: FAVORITE, UN!

Madara: Follow. DA LEADER LEADER LEADER FOLLOW DA LEADER.

Erun: ^3^ OUTRO OF DARKNESS THE REDNESS THEN WHITENESS!

Free cookie if you understand this ^^^^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: is it necessary for me to warn people now? And Madara actionness. PeinIta. They're forced to. Btw. And MadaIta.

Chapter 4:

Itachi woke up alone on the floor of the bathroom. Sasuke came in holding a small outfit.

"Put this on then follow me." he tossed it towards him.

It was a tight black lacy top with short leather shorts. Itachi sighed and he pulled it on, wincing when the animal inside him reacted to the movement and wriggled around. He stepped out and was met by Sasuke who pushed him against the wall.

"I wish I could pounce on you right now, niisan. But Madara-sama has specific plans for you." he murmured, playing with Itachi's bangs.

Itachi took a deep breath to steady himself. Sasuke studied his expression then fitted a navy blue collar around his pale, bruised neck.

"Ever heard of an Invisible Fence?" Sasuke asked while leading Itachi out of the room.

The weasel shook his head silently.

"Well, it's usually used for dogs but it can be used for other pets, like you. We tweaked so it shocks the wearer of the collar violently on command or when leaving the confined area, or in this case, the base."

Itachi flinched and his hand automatically flew up to the leather wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Did I mention it can only be removed by a person?" Sasuke absentmindedly pulled open the door.

Itachi wanted to scream at him. He WAS a person, he was NOT a dog or a pet. He managed to fume in silence until they reached Madara's door. Sasuke knocked.

"Come in." Madara mused.

The door opened and the siblings entered. Madara smiled at the attire Itachi was in.

"Nice. And it has been trained?" Madara asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "More or less."

"Then let us test it. You. Pet. Come here." Madara pointed to a spot in front of his desk.

Itachi cautiously went over to the spot being pointed at.

"Sit."

Itachi sat quietly.

"Amazing what you can do, Sasuke-kun." Madara mused again.

"Thank you." Sasuke smiled down at the quiet man sitting on the floor.

"Pein-chaaan. Come out here please." Madara called.

Pein made his way out of the shadows, not even sparing a glance at Itachi who was glaring at him.

"Why don't you sit next to Itachi-chan." Madara motioned towards the ground.

Pein gracefully sat next to the darkhaired man.

"Good. Now kiss." Madara ordered.

Pein hesitated but turned to face Itachi who looked surprised but nodded slightly. Pein kissed the younger softly, gently. (ok, if you are confused let me explain something: the jutsu/spell thing Madara has over Pein is like Edo Tensei. Unless he is in complete control, Pein is able to think for himself. Madara broke Pein while raping Konan in front of him so he doesn't need to worry about full control.)

"Now fuck him." Madara grinned.

"W-what, master?" Pein flinched when Madara hit him.

"You heard me. If he's unwilling then rape him." Madara shrugged while Sasuke sat on the bed and watched.

"I-bu-yes, master..." Pein turned towards Itachi with a pleading face.

Itachi was horrified. He began to shake his head when his thoughts jumped to the collar he was wearing. He shut his eyes and whimpered then nodded.

"No going gentle, Pein." Madara smiled.

Pein gulped then walked over to Itachi and pushed him to the ground. He straddled him and unzipped the pants he wore. He wasn't wearing a shirt anyway.

"Faster. Don't make me control you. It's not as fun for both of us."

Pein gritted his teeth then turned Itachi around and plunged in dry. Itachi held in his scream and bit his lip as tears forced their way past his eyes. Pein went faster and harder.

"Oh, you are cruel, Pein-chan. Slamming into him like that. I bet you're enjoying that. You're just as bad as we are. Mm." Madara snickered.

Pein choked on his own tears but kept going. He came and Madara continued to laugh, a sick, twisted sound.

"Good boys. Now I want you both completely naked in a few seconds. Go."

Both undressed quickly while Sasuke sauntered over.

"Will the others be joining us?" he asked while pulling his pants down.

Madara nodded.

"Later."

Itachi moaned loudly as the snake inside of him began to furiously wiggle and slam into his sweet spot. Sasuke laughed.

"I planted a snake in Itachi. And it seems like the little whore is enjoying it."

Itachi grimaced as the intensity of the pleasure and pain washed over him. He shook and collapsed onto the ground, moaning quietly.

"Damn. He is fuckable. Mind if I...?"

"No, I don't. I'll go get the others." Sasuke nodded, got redressed(I dunno why I even had him do that...-_-), and walked out.

Madara muttered a few words and Pein became rigid and stiff. His pupils dilated and he relaxed.

"Pein-chan. I want you to fuck Itachi in the ass while he blows me, understand?" Madara took himself out and began rubbing.

Pein nodded silently and, without warning, began slamming into Itachi again. Itachi began to scream until it was muffled by Madara's cock. Madara then began to ram into his mouth, throwing his head back and moaning. Itachi sobbed more then he thought possible, it felt like he was going to rip in half. When Sasuke finally came in with other people, Madara had come 3 times in his mouth and Pein had come twice. Madara tossed Itachi aside as Pein snapped out of it.

"Oh. Oh shit. What the hell did I just do?" he crumpled into a ball.

Madara kicked him.

"Get up. Konoha found us and we're going to have some fun before we kill you guys."

Pein and the other 4 slaves widened their eyes.

After everything, they were finally going to die. And they all looked at eachother while the same thought ran through there minds.

Thank god.

A/N: i love to torture you, Itachi-niisan.

Sasuke: Same.

Itachi: thanks. Feeling the love.

Kakuzu: love isn't worth anything.

Hidan: :c but I love you Kakuzu!

Kakuzu: hmph. Liar. -sniffles-

Pein: -whistles- dramaaa

Madara: mmhmm.

Deidara: un!

Sasuke: Favorite

Hidan: Review

Madara: Follow...my new laws!

Erun: -_-" is that necessary?

Madara: yes. Yes it is.


End file.
